Game Update 55
December 2, 2015 Season's Greedings Larfleeze is back! Find and recover the stolen gifts in Metropolis and Gotham City before it's too late! Look for "Yuletide Fear " (Villains) or "Winter Plunderland " (Heroes) in your Mission Journal. Players must be at least level 10 to participate. Larfleeze's greed can't be satisfied so he is taking advantage of a heated battle between the Green Lanterns and the Sinestro Corps. Look for "Ring in the Holidays" in your Mission Journal. Players must complete "Yuletide Fear" or "Winter Plunderland" and "Season's Greedings" in order to receive the "Ring in the Holidays" Daily Mission. Each day of the event, look for "Season's Greedings " and "Ring in the Holidays " in your Mission Journal to complete the mission and earn Holly Leaves . New Feats *Who brought the fruitcake? *He's an ANGRY elf Don't forget to shop at Skeets' Workshop to get the latest winter clothing, holiday goodies, and festive base items! Skeets' Workshop is located in your HQ and inside the Secret Research Facility . New in the Marketplace 'Tis the Season! Get into the Holiday spirit with the Jolly Aura or let it snow with the Snowflake Aura! Available for a limited time, use these items to add them to your style tab. The color of these items will not be affected by your color palette. These items can be traded only to other characters on your account. Armories *Improvements have been made to the animation when swapping between Armories. *Fixed an issue with certain color gear FX not displaying correctly on Armories. Combat Counter Mechanics *Fixed an issue that allowed NPCs using One Handed Focused Blast or Brawling Clap to be countered twice with one attack. Roles *The cooldown when switching roles will be more consistently applied to abilities. Episode 18 Blackest Day *Fixed an issue which allowed players to succeed the whole "Elite: Do Not Go Gentle into that Black Night" feat after completing the Qward portion of the feat, regardless of whether they had completed the Ranx portion. *Fixed an issue where players could potentially be hit with multiple stacks of Fatal Corruption while fighting Black Hand. *(Elite) The Black Lantern Corruptor in the Black Hand fight will take a little bit longer before he snaps out of his vulnerable state. Leagues *Fixed an issue that could cause League proficiencies to display on the summary page, even after they had expired Legends PvE *Fixed issue with Flash Team-Ups not counting for other Legend Characters. This will fix the issue with Batman not counting in Paradox Wave . Marketplace *PC players who play DCUO on Windows XP or Vista can again open the in-game Marketplace to claim items or spend Daybreak Cash. These players will still need to visit the DCUO website to purchase Daybreak Cash or Membership. Powers Atomic *Fixed an issue that caused the Atomic Aura to appear on Legends characters erroneously. *Adjusted all Atomic Combos so that you cannot counter attack an enemy more than once per vulnerability. *While in Tank Role, Molecular Charges will now heal for 48% of your Dominance and your Quark-Gluon Aura now grants 20% Damage Absorption while not blocking. *Thermochemical Explosion and Thermochemical Detonation now deal damage to enemies in front of you instead of 360 degrees around you. This is to give a melee option that is not as easily countered. Gadgets Significantly improved the functionality of the Gadgets Advanced Mechanic. This should resolve the issues and edge cases that could result in not triggering the full Advanced Mechanic damage when you should have. You will notice the following improvements to Gadget's AM functionality: *You can now play and clip powers as aggressively as you like without fear of AM damage not triggering. **For example, clipping your first PI application with multiple buffs before continuing with your second and third PI won't sometimes cause AM damage to fail. **Clipping Distract into a combo early won't prevent AM damage burst from triggering later. **You can reliably use Distract or Stealth to re-trigger AM damage back-to-back without one interfering with the other or future PI 1-2-3 combos. **The cooldown of Paralyzing Dart has been reduced to 1.0 second down from 1.5. This matches EMP Pulse, and allows the same back-to-back AM damage re-triggering potential using Distract and Stealth. **And much more! Pretty much if you use EMP Pulse or Paralyzing Dart within three seconds of your third PI application attempt, using Distract or Stealth you'll trigger AM damage. *EMP Pulse may now be included in Stealth loadouts, like Paralyzing Dart. *Although you must still attempt to apply three different Power Interactions (PIs) in a row, you no longer have to hit the same target, or any target really, to do so. **The above no-target requirement also applies for conditional Burning such as from Fear Gas or Cryo-Foam. So whether you really set someone Burning or not, you'll get credit for doing so when you use Fear Gas immediately following Taser Pull for example. **Increased the window of time you have to apply the next PI to allow a better chance at being able to successfully reposition or recover from a knockdown without breaking your combo and missing the final AM damage burst. *EMP Pulse and Paralyzing Dart will no longer trigger combat log spam saying you were revealed out of Stealth, unless you're actually in Stealth when you activate them. *Battle Display - The Power regeneration effect of Battle Display will apply properly again from Stealth. Quickly switching from Stealth into Damage role after activating Battle Display will leave the power regeneration effect intact as before. Research and Development *Fixed Trinket Recipes incorrectly displaying a Shoulder Recipe's Icon. Suicide Squad/Task Force X *Fixed some instances where you would get teleported to your home faction's version, rather than your cross faction version. *Fixed an issue where players would receive the wrong loot reward when running Suicide Squad/Task Force X in the Gates of Tartarus . UI On Duty *Operations are now listed amongst the other alerts and raids instead of having their own category type in the On Duty UI. *Collapsing categories in the On Duty menu should now persist correctly. *4-player and 8-player Operations are now just considered Alerts and Raids. 4-player Operations will update the alert feat count, and the UI no longer separates the two kinds of content out. Promethium Lockboxes The following style items have been removed from Promethium Lockboxes because they are available for in-game cash at vendors in the Watchtower/Hall of Doom. *Arcane Chest Style, Arcane Legs Style, Battle Mage Chest Style, Battle Mage Legs Style, Business Chest Style, Business Face Style, Business Feet Style, Business Legs Style, Formal Chest Style, Formal Hands Style, Formal Head Style, Formal Legs Style, Formal Waist Style, Metalhead Chest Style, Metalhead Face Style, Metalhead Feet Style, Metalhead Hands Style, Metalhead Legs Style, Metalhead Waist Style, Mystic Energy Chest Style, Mystic Energy Legs Style, Paramilitary Back Style, Paramilitary Chest Style, Paramilitary Feet Style, Paramilitary Hands Style, Paramilitary Head Style, Paramilitary Legs Style, Paramilitary Waist Style, Schoolyard Chest Style, Schoolyard Feet Style, Schoolyard Legs Style, Street Chest Style, Street Feet Style, Street Head Style, Street Legs Style, Street Waist Style, Urban Slick Chest Style, Urban Slick Feet Style, and Urban Slick Legs Style Episode 19 The Demon's Plan Ra's al Ghul's madness is greater than it's ever been. He has captured Star City's hero, Green Arrow and Central City's nefarious rogue, Captain Cold! Fight alongside Black Canary or Heat Wave against Ra's forces in the infamous mountain fortress of Nanda Parbat. Will Ra's succeed in his attempt to recruit these powerful leaders to his cause? Find out in the final chapter of the League of Assassins' story arc, The Demon's Plan. *To play this 4-player Alert, your character must be level 30 and have a minimum Combat Rating of 134. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Alert under Tier 7 of the 4-Player Tab. Deep Desires Head back to everyone's favorite interdimensional realm in the first part of the Trigon/Raven epilogue. Now that Raven has banished Trigon for good, her brothers are in a panic, scrambling for power and turning on each other. Jesse made the first move and has caused the hungriest brother to envy their brother Jacob! As a result, Julius has become insatiable in his desires for food AND power. He will no longer be confined to the hellish kitchen; he wants to gobble up the Tunnel of Lust, the Wastelands, and then the world! Raven has asked you to reinstate the concept of brotherly love in the new solo, Deep Desires! *To play this solo Challenge, your character must be level 30 and have a minimum Combat Rating of 134. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Challenge under Tier 7 of the 1-Player Tab. Category:Game Update